


insomnia

by officialgroundzero



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, chan never sleeps, let chan rest, woojin is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialgroundzero/pseuds/officialgroundzero
Summary: chan can't sleep. woojin helps him.





	insomnia

ever since he was a child, bang chan has not been able to sleep. he stayed up for hours upon hours, watching his grades slip along with his grip on reality. he would go to school, running on one or two hours at a time. he would fall asleep in the lunch room, maybe the roof. he'd wake up with less energy than before.   
  
it was his senior year when his mother found out about it. she took him to a doctor, hoping that would be the right place. chan got prescribed some sleeping pills, which only eased his pains for a short time. soon, they were as good as drinking water to ease the pain of a gunshot.    
  
chan gave up. he stopped taking them. his pain crept back in, the sleeplessness continued to plague his system.    
  
his grades fell yet again. the teachers knew something was up, but none of them said anything to him.    
  
at the end of the year, it had become a piece of common knowledge: if you see the one blonde kid sleeping, don’t wake him up.    
  
he graduated like this. his marks just barely made it over the requirements, leaving him screwed for college.    
  
chan wanted to get a career in music. he started learning how to produce his own songs with some degree of success.    
  
and now, here he was. fresh out of high school at nineteen with only a diploma and a computer backing him up.    
  
he tried to live on his own, chan was the type of person to feel bad about depending on others. he decided to get out of his mother’s hair. the last thing she needed was more stress.

 

chan lived like this. he just let it be. he was so sleep-deprived you could physically see it just looking at him. although people expressed their concern for him in various ways, chan did nothing to fix it. 

 

it was the day that chan passed out in the middle of the street that he thought it had gone too far. 

 

no matter how much he tried to, he couldn’t remember the events leading up to it. one moment, he was awake and crossing the street. there were sixteen seconds left for him to get over. the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. his eyes were closed. and just like that, he was asleep. 

 

he knew nothing of what happened. he only recalls the feeling of being picked up and put down again. his eyes were forced open, a bright light was shining on them. 

 

there was someone he didn’t know in front of him. they were holding a flashlight on his eyes. he didn’t know where he was. but this person, chan knew, had most likely saved his life. the light clicked off. 

 

a hand. offering him help. 

 

chan took it. 


End file.
